onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Aristolia N. Biv
Aristolia N. Biv (Aristolia Enne Biv) is mostly known as "The Unthinkable" due to her philosphical mind, she's not very known to the government but her actions were as more active than her global appearance. She is Darcy Taika's teacher for the art, Tenshi no Nou and a former agent leader of Daisy Bay Island. She is an Activist, not working under the Revolutionaries but the function is similar. History Nothing much known about her history for now on. It is revealed that she told Darcy during the training some clues about her past. Aristolia only mentioned that she was a pirate captain and her crewmates by nicknames: Omnibus, Cipher-Pirate, Knowledge Warrior, Mother of Isles, Sensei, Gigantus and Swell-Opportunist. Only shown as a former agent leader of Daisy Bay Island, which wouldn't mean she originates from there. She was the teacher of Darcy Taika for the Tenshi no Nou fighting style. She's last seen with Darcy under a cave, hoping to finish Darcy's training for Tenshi no Nou. The first fight was devastating, causing the walls to break and cause a cave-in. Aristolia leaped into the abyss but Darcy lost her chance to come with her since all the earth filled the pit. They don't believe she's dead and hoping to see her again. Appearance A white-haired, pale-skined woman with a slim built body and a villainous demeanor. Her attire is unique. All of the clothing covers her body, while her right side consists of loose clothing and her left side are tights. Most of her colors on her clothes are red and black. Personality tba... Relationships People mistake her to have her middle name a mystery. Rather than N., her middle name is actually Enne. Friends She's a teacher and friend of Darcy Taika, without the exposure of possessing a Devil Fruit power. She had difficulty trusting the young girl but still successfully teaching her the art. Family she's known to have a brother, Roy G. Biv "The Man of Color", appearing to be a Marine Vice-Admiral. tba... Abilities She's known to have eaten the Furu Furu no Mi (sound fruit) and practice the Tenshi no Nou. *'Furu Furu no Mi (Sound Sound Fruit):' The Logia-type Devil Fruit, allows the user to amplify, become or travel as soundwaves. *'Tenshi no Nou (aka. Angel Gift)' is an ability possibly created or only learned by Aristolia N. Biv. This is a Haki-based ability, yet doesn't teach you to induce fear like other Haki users. The person doesn't have to be a Haki user but Haki-users will have half the penalty. For those who possesses Haoushoku Haki will have this ability even more effective. Rather than effecting others, this ability effects the user instead but with a cost. Using this move can either create very powerful damage, very tough defense or very quick movement. This is like transferring your ambitious energy to your body rather than emitting to others. The energy will be sent to a body part (arm, leg or torso) empowering it with ambition, giving off an accellerated boost. Once using these moves, they consume almost all of your own energy and stamina, causing you to become prohibited to fight or perform overexerting actions for about an hour. Also, this doesn't suppress devil-fruit users but instead Tenshi no Nou can defend from some devil-fruit attacks. According to Aristolia N. Biv, those who want to learn Tenshi no Nou will have to go through certain life-and-death experiences in order to gain this ability which may or may not be the only way to gain. Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Imagined Pirates Category:Humans Category:Characters